The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Engine oil (hereinafter “oil”) may lubricate moving components of an engine. For example, oil may lubricate pistons that reciprocate in cylinders, a crankshaft that rotates on bearings, and a camshaft that drives intake and exhaust valves. Oil may reduce friction between moving components. Accordingly, oil may reduce friction-related wear and heating in the engine. Oil may also coat metal components to inhibit corrosion.
Additives may be included in the oil to increase performance of the oil. For example, oil may include antioxidant additives that prevent the oil from thickening, friction modifier additives that increase fuel economy, and dispersant additives that hold contaminants in suspension. Oil may include anti-foam additives that inhibit the production and retention of air bubbles on the surface and in the oil. Oil may also include detergent additives that reduce deposits in the engine.
A fuel system may deliver fuel to the engine for combustion. Fuel may include additives that increase performance of the engine, maintain the fuel system, and increase fuel efficiency. Fuel additives may modify combustion temperatures and rates. Fuel additives may minimize fuel deposits in combustion chambers, intake valves, and fuel injectors. Fuel additives may also inhibit corrosion of the fuel system.